Aftermath
by Angelhart79
Summary: Post manga/anime MirSan. After battling some demons Sango takes a bath in the nearest lake. But she realizes soon enough she is not the only one who insists on bathing. (one shot)


**Aftermath**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Some post manga MirSan ^_^

After battling some demons Sango takes a bath in the nearest lake. But she realizes soon enough she is not the only one who insists on bathing. (damn this summary sucks, but can't think of a better one at the moment – sorry)

* * *

There was a loud thud as the large boomerang hit the earth's soil. Her sword fell next. A metallic sound as it landed on top of the bone structure of Hiraikotsu. One by one the taijiya removed the cups from her shoulder and placed them upside down on the rock her standard outfit was laying, so their content would remain inside of them. With them gone she moved her right hand over her right shoulder and neck. The muscle underneath her fingers and underneath the thick layer of her outfit was heavily protesting at the touch.

She moved her neck to the left and right and front and back and noticed that the single muscle wasn't the only one strained. She wasn't one that was easily succumbed to pain, but a moan did leave her lips when she rubbed the back of her neck again. Being smacked to the ground like that wasn't doing wonders for the human body even though her fall was broken by the body of a monk.

Sango untied the front of her suit and slowly pushed it down over her shoulders and arms. A spot on her right arm caught her eye. _Bruise number one,_ she painfully mused. Then she looked around for a moment before she pushed the suit down further. It seemed that peeling it off her skin was getting harder each day. A melancholy sigh escaped her lips when she realized it wouldn't be long before the suit wouldn't fit her at all anymore.

When it finally passed her waistline it went down quit easy. Stepping out of it she straightened it out before her eyes and examined it for any damage. A normal routine after every fight. There was none. The fabric made out of demon skin could withstand some heavy blows. Luckily for her as well. Human skin was fragile. Without her suit there would have been moments she would have already had been bleeding to death.

She removed her hidden blades last and then she walked towards the edge of the lake. Stretching her right leg and touching the water surface with her toes. A shiver ran through her at the touch, but she moved forward anyway. Carefully placing her foot until it found something solid. And then the other and she carefully stepped forward until she felt the smooth surface of the bottom of the lake under her feet. Slowly she walked towards the center where the water was reaching just above her waist. The ripples of water were teasing her skin, cold yet soothing for her painful muscles.

Pinching her nose she let herself fall backwards. The shriek that wanted to leave her mouth the moment her back hit the cold lake was drowned in the water as she dove under. Pushing herself up by her feet she gasped for air and moved her hands to wipe the water from her eyes and wring it out of her hair.

When she moved the wet strands of her hair back in place she heard the sound of someone behind her in the lake. Before she could even turn around to face the intruder two hands took hold of her from behind. They caressed her sides for a second before they both moved upwards over her stomach. Wet warm palms cupped her breasts right away.

A kiss was placed against her left shoulder and the moment those lips touched her she could tell that place held another bruise as well. And it would be a big one too. The feeling of his mouth a little painful. _Bruise number two._

"My dear Sango," a familiar voice cooed so seductively as two thumbs brushed over her nipples. "is the water that cold?"

The vibration of his chuckle was strangely effective for the soreness of the muscles his lips were hovering over. She smiled and pushed her hips back against his pelvis.

"Houshi-sama," she replied in an equally playful tone, "is the water that cold?"

He chuckled again and she felt his hips pressing harder against her rear. "Just give me a moment."

She laughed softly at his response and placed her hands over his the moment they came to rest on the light swell of her belly. Sango looked down to enjoy the view of this affection. She felt his face against her left cheek and realized he was looking down over her shoulder as well.

Did she deserve to be loved so much? There were times that she doubted it. Perhaps the price for her sins would be paid in the afterlife. _If so_ , she thought, _I will enjoy this life all the more._

His hands moved down over her hips and it didn't take long before they both cupped her rear beneath the surface of the water. She couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of him groping her like that. And with the liberty their marriage provided he took advantage of these moments each time they presented themselves. Even still at inappropriate times. Of course it could be enjoyed more thoroughly when the action didn't result in getting your face slapped.

"Pregnant makes you even more beautiful, Sango," his voice whispered in her ear. "It accentuates your already lovely curves so nicely."

She moved her left arm backwards so her hand could feel his face. "Flatterer."

"Always," he replied and she felt a kiss on her left cheek.

"Will you still provide me with your smooth talk when I'm all fat and bloated?"

There was another chuckle from him and a kiss was pressed against her temple. "Most definitely."

His right hand, once cursed with a deadly vortex, moved over her belly again. This time moving down and cupping her intimately. She placed her right hand on top of his, unconsciously adding more pressure which drew a moan from her automatically.

"Inuyasha…, Shippo…," She said in a gasp as she felt him press harder against her, pushing her lower half more against his hips. "Where…?"

The pressure was relieved from her as he responded to her question and the sudden tension in her body. "It's the third day."

She lowered her head and felt his arms around her, embracing her from behind so lovingly in this fragile moment. No more explanation was needed. Even though the world was saved Inuyasha was still left to suffer. It didn't seem fair. In these moments she even felt guilty for their own found happiness and she could tell Miroku felt the same.

Ironically this did mean there would be no awkward fear for intrusion. The villagers still avoided the forest for superstition reasons mostly and Inuyasha and the little kitsune would be sitting at the well.

Sango turned around in his embrace and placed her hands against her husband's face. She didn't need to pull him down for he was already bringing his face close to hers. His lips barely touching her first before his mouth fully covered her own. Both his hands moved over her back, lingering on her scar to stroke it lovingly before they descended down.

How shy she had been in the beginning. How lecherously he had seduced her so sweetly into the world of carnal pleasure. Fingers were kneading the flesh of her rear when their kissing intensified. Where sweet and gentle exploring turned to hot and passionate. At the feel of him lifting her Sango aided him by pushing herself of the bottom of the lake and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

With her front pressed against his chest she realized that soon a certain body part of her would be in the way. She had to anchor her legs even more firmly to keep her position comfortable. He noticed it too. Pulling away from her lips and grinning at her in a lecherous way. Leaning forward and moving his right hand up to support her back he kissed the lobe of her ear before whispering: "Even now he is already a nuisance."

"She," she said with a giggle. "And she is protecting her mother from lecherous men."

"Is she now?" he spoke against her lips.

Sango moved her fingers through the loose strands of hair that had escaped his ponytail during the recent fight. She loved the way he looked at her. His warm gaze so full of love and promise. He could give her this intense look without saying a word. A secret message only meant for her. Sometimes with mischievous sparkle. Sometimes just for reassurance.

While her wet fingers were modelling spikes on top of his head, she cringed and giggled softly at the feel of his lips against the skin of her neck. His tongue teasing a sensitive spot.

"You are messing up my good looks," his lips murmured against her skin.

"I don't think there is much to ruin," she replied teasingly.

The hold on her suddenly eased up and she felt herself falling backwards quickly. If it wasn't for the grip her legs had on him or his hands that supported her in her fall, she would have tumbled over in the water. But as she saw the smirk decorating his face she knew it had just been his intend.

The hand supporting her close to her shoulder blades moved so her back was now fully resting on his arm, giving his other hand the obvious freedom to roam. She relaxed into his hold and looked down across the line of her body to see his fingers trail over her belly and up. His palm applying pressure in the stroke as his hand moved over her stomach. Following the path of her body to her breastbone and her throat before moving back down again.

She arched her back to his touch as he repeated the caress several times. Tactically avoiding the parts she desired his touch most. Stopping before he reached the juncture of her legs, running up between breasts and down over and over again. A gentle wiggle of his fingers when they diverted to glide over her sides. And she giggled due to the result of that. The perfect amount to arouse her while making it playful.

In revenge Sango tightened the hold of her hips. She knew he loved the feel of that. She could feel the effect it had on his body. Evidence of it poking now against her behind. She loved it when he was dominant in their intimate dance and she loved it equally so when that role switched and he allowed her to dominate him. Sometimes she suspected he loved that even more.

"Houshi," she gasped when his hand caressed her stomach just below her breasts. Her body trying to force him to alter the stroke. Pushing up against his hand and angling her slightly. But he foresaw what she was trying to provoke and moved down again.

She moved her left arm and grabbed his shoulder and used the leverage of her hand and the muscles in her thighs to pull herself up. She grabbed his ponytail and angled his head so he came face to face with her. "Don't tease," she said and she pressed her lips hard against his, sought out his tongue to suck it gently in her mouth.

In answer his hand cupped her left breast firmly and when he pulled away from the kiss she leaned back to give him room to place kisses on the other one. His tongue tracing the areole first before he drew the already hardened nipple in his mouth. With her hands on the back of his head she held him there. Her head falling backwards to release her pleasure induced moans into the blue bright sky. The careful tugs with his teeth and lips were almost painful, but her growing excitement was preventing the feeling to become unbearable. She didn't like it that her body was altering in a way where everything became different. Touch, feel, sensitivity. He, however, did. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes and grin that he was taking advantage of it in the best way he could. And in the most pleasurable way he could think of. His index finger and thumb twisting the other one in a copied movement of his mouth.

"Ah, Miroku…" She moved her right hand down between their bodies until she felt his erection. A hiss from him when she took hold of it and started to stroke using he lubrication of the water to aid her in her efforts of getting him more hard.

His lips were mumbling her name like a religious chant with each upward pull of her hand and she felt him sucking in a piece of her skin so hard she knew it would leave a mark. Another bruise, but that one would be from the aftermath. Not the recent battle. Those kind of bruises held a more pleasant memory.

Gently he was licking the now reddened skin before he kissed upward over her throat, her chin until his lips found her mouth again and kissed her hungrily. She felt his hand change their position on her body and moving towards her thighs and pushing her down. When her feet met the bottom of the lake she pushed herself against him as much as her swollen belly allowed her to. Both her hands now following the lines of his body. Darkened patterns of Naraku's poisonous influence on his chest. Most of the deep purple scars had disappeared, but a few of them had faded into lines like rivers on a map. And even though the windtunnel was no more and Naraku was gone she still felt the need to imprint those markings. A hidden fear that the poison still resided in him and making sure their number would not increase or the markings would not get bigger or longer. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that the final battle had taken place and that they had actually won. It felt like some fragile dream that could shatter at any moment. And when she hooked her fingers in his and pressed their palms together it was like that pinch in the cheek. That realization that it was real. Because of the right palm that was tight against her own hand was not sucking her in. The Khazana curse that had been part most of his life was broken. The dark abyss of the dangerous vortex was forever sealed. Not by beads this time, but with his own skin.

When he broke of the kiss and moved his hands to cup her face he gave her that intense look that only lovers shared. One that still made her blush and even shy.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

She shook her head.

Miroku leaned forward and she heard him whisper: "Then remind me to do so."

She smiled as he urged her to walk backwards. His hands on her hips to support her and to guide. Instinctively she wanted to look, but he kissed her the moment she was about to turn her head.

She felt the surface underneath her feet changing and the water retreating which each further step. When it was just above their knees he stopped them. Expecting to face the bank when she turned around she was surprised to see a boulder which was half in the water. Hands were then gliding over her arms before they grabbed her hands and placed them palm flat against the cool hard surface of it.

His hands retreated after a single caress over her arms. One she felt between her shoulder blades pushing her forward. The other was on her left hip and slid between her legs and urged her to spread. The delightful tension inside her body that was the effect of his actions caused a rush of adrenaline through her veins. It was like engaging in battle, only ten times better. A familiar nervousness combined with anxiousness. She eagerly accepted his directions in positioning her. A disappointed whimper leaving her mouth when the hand on her inner thighs was just altering the position of her legs and not moving up to where she was really aching.

Her heart was beating faster and her was body pleasantly tingling when she felt his broad chest against her back and his hips gyrating in a grinding movement against her rear. The hard hot flesh of his erection rubbing against her sex in a teasing manner. A hand stilling her hips so she wouldn't be able to have any influence on the situation.

She was sure her brain caught fire when she felt his heavy breathing against her right ear. "Did you know, Sango," his voice now husk, "that this is actually the normal position for humans to have sex?" The hand on her hip moved up and down slowly. "Feel how the alignment is just perfect. How your body fits so perfectly against mine."

The hand moved to her front. A sweet caress over her belly which seemed even larger in this position. Gravity having its effect. The weight of her breasts seemed different too, although they still fit in his hand. She arched her back when the hand moved over her throat and when his thumb traced her lips she opened her mouth. Her tongue welcomed his index and middle finger and licked them. Her ears picking up on the moan he released when she closed her lips around the digits and sucked. The power of suggestion that those lips could be on another part of his body enough to arouse him in ful if he hadn't been excited already.

When he slowly pulled them free from her mouth she leaned forward on her elbows and spread her legs even more, already anticipating his next move anxiously. First she felt the wet touch of his fingers over her folds. A teasing rub over her edges before they entered her. Not one as he would normally do to prepare her, but two at once. Her inner muscles tensed around the invaders and she cried out softly not having suspected this slight alteration of his predictable pattern of lovemaking.

He didn't allow her to adjust, but pushed inward until she felt his knuckles pressing against her intimately. She pressed her face against the damp rock when they retreated just as slowly. Pressing upward in their outward stroke he got the reaction he desired from her; her bottom arching upwards to his scrutiny gaze. She really didn't care if she were on display for him to see and when he didn't followed the movement with a new inward thrust she pleaded like a shameless wanton woman. She could be anything. A demon slayer, a shy maiden, a woman pregnant of his first child, a mother… But right now she was his wife. And she wanted him to take her. To be that lecherous man that had wooed her and had teased her with all this pun and promise of how he could bring her pleasure.

Her nails were digging into the hard surface when he obliged to her plea and his fingers stopped lingering at the entrance and pushed forward again. This time not stopping the slow pumping movement. It was a combined sound of a moan and a laugh that escaped her lips when she felt his teeth on one of her butt cheeks. A playful bite that heightened her arousal. When he repeated the action on the other one as well, she felt liquid coating his fingers and gliding down over her inner thighs. It was embarrassing yet thrilling to have him manipulate her that way. She would never admit, but his weird fascination of her behind was becoming her fetish as well. His strokes no longer annoying but evoking a totally different response from her after the first times they had become intimate. Now they were associated with moments like these. Where he played her body like a fine tuned instrument.

Before she found her release he withdrew. Fortunately he didn't leave her neglected and vulnerable to the cold air for long. She felt the probing tip of his penis before he slowly slid inside her. Always gentle, always careful. Especially now. And it angered her, frustrated her. And she pushed back hard to force him deeper immediately and the groan that rumbled inside his throat was like music to her ears.

"Yes," she grunted when she noticed he understood what she wanted, what she so desperately craved.

Sango moved her hands to grab hold of the boulder for support when she felt the tension in his thighs, knowing the force of his thrusts would be rough and pushing her forward. Digging her feet in the loose moist soil underwater she braced herself for the rough ride. Gentle lovemaking would be for later. When evenings with their sleeping children called for them to be quiet and careful.

"Mi-Miroku," she moaned as he gave her exactly what she needed. Hard trusts that bordered on painful. A contrast to the loving and caring man he could be. Hands grabbing hold of her hips almost roughly. Forcing her body to stay in the angle he desired. Which automatically would be just the right one for her to gain the most pleasure from. He was still always tentative that way.

Sometimes it just wasn't fair that he knew her body better than she did. In the first intimate nights with him it had even scared her. The opposite sex should not be allowed to have that much power. That he could bring her, a feared demon slayer, to nothing more than a whimpering and writhing mess. And his arrogance and smugness of knowing that he could defeat her like that was just as frustrating as much as it was arousing.

In this passionate battle of the sexes he was the conqueror and she was the one being conquered.

His grunts behind her turned her on even more. The sound of their coupling embarrassing yet also something that she needed to hear to find her own fulfilment. It was everything. The risk – however low – of being caught. That someone could be walking in on them. That lewd sound where their bodies were joined together. The water that splashed around them and drops hitting her body. The coldness of it a huge contrast of the heat that radiated from her own flushed skin. The feel of his hands holding her so tight. Then one slowly moving to the front of her body and between her legs to find that very sensitive part of her. Fingers rubbing on it and near it. And she was at his mercy as he manipulated that weak spot of her. Her vocal cords releasing the sounds he was always so anxious for to hear from her.

"Houshi-sama," she gasped and she empowered him by his respective title. _Yes, exorcise our demons. Make us both forget the pain we suffered. Ease the nightmares that still hunts us. Make us forget that once upon a time we were two doomed souls. Bring us to that blissful release that allows us to slide for a moment into oblivion._

Her body tensed because she was so close. And he sensed it too, this change in her body. The thrusts of his hips different now. Slower, purposely slower. Concentration to make her really feel. A rolling movement of his pelvis pressed against her before he resumed his thrusting again. Alternating between teasing her like that and bringing her closer and closer to orgasm in with more forceful thrusts.

"Sango!"

How she loved this. That moment where he became so vulnerable. The sound of her name as it left his lips. The desperation in his voice. Where her inner muscles clenched around him as if to keep him prisoner inside of her. That delightful pulse and that rush that she had no control over. To feel him tremble against her to try and delay the inevitable. That he was about to cum too. That she could take him over the edge with her. That in that short moment she could take control again. And he was so perfectly distracted as he was so eager to postpone the ending of this passionate interlude. The hold on her weakening she pushed back against him, taking him to the hilt to feel that throb of his member as he released and shuddered against her.

He slid them down into the water. Goosebumps all over her skin at the sudden coldness that was surrounding them both. After sliding out of her he turned her around and his lips found hers. The kiss loving and caring and sweet. And she kissed him back with the same eagerness.

Reluctantly they moved away from each other. The temperature of the water reminding them that there were far better places for post-lovemaking cuddling. Helping each other with a quick wash before stepping on to the lake shore and both turning towards their own clothing.

A smile crept upon her lips when she noticed he wasn't really dressing. He was actually still butt-naked and watching her change into her clothes.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked to tease him.

"Yes," he said with a soft chuckle. "Very much so."

Pulling the kosode over her shoulders she turned her head slightly. Her gaze slowly venturing down. With a big smirk on her face she said: "I can tell."

He looked down and she noticed him using the middle finger and thumb of his right hand to snap it against what was about to become a new erection. Her face cringed for it looked most uncomfortable as he did that. But the effect was almost immediate. The slight stiffness dissipating. Some male trick obviously.

Averting her eyes and grabbing her green mobakama skirt she released a giggle as she thought about him resorting to that solution during all their previous their travels with their friends. How often would that have been?

Two hands grabbed her shoulders and a kiss was placed against the back of her head. "Are you thinking about something lecherous?"

The volume of her laugh intensified, but she did blush slightly.

Of course he had noticed it. "I didn't know I had such bad effect on you."

"Yes, you have ruined me," she said in the best serious tone she could manage.

"I am aware of that and I will take full responsibility for it, my dear Sango."

She turned around to see him already dressed in his robes behind her. She almost sighed in disappointment. She loved these word sparring's they shared. They usually led to something a very delightful and playful activity. Like one that happened only moments ago in the lake. But as she stood there completely dressed as well and reached for her slayers outfit she thought it was perhaps for the better that they didn't. Inuyasha and Shippo would search for them to have dinner soon. And they could continue in the secluded space of their home in the night. But she still regretted that her stirred arousal wasn't so easily subdued with a snap of her fingers.

Without her knowing a sigh had left her lips when she folded her suit. One that wasn't of sexual frustration but for completely different reasons. This suit was going to retire as was she. It would be a long time before she would be taking on demons again. And even then it would not be the same anymore.

His left hand reached for hers and she felt him squeeze it reassuringly. Looking up at his face she felt heart warmed by his love for her.

"Time to quit?" he asked her carefully, knowing it would probably be a painful subject for her.

"Yes," the taijiya voiced softly. "For a while."

Another soft squeeze from the hand and a smile from him. Yet his eyes looked a bit sad as if he felt her inner conflict.

Then to break the tension there was a little laugh from him. "You know," he said as they walked back to the village, "I'm really going to miss that suit."

She laughed at that. How could she not. Seeing that boyish familiar gleam in his eyes she knew perfectly what reason evoked that comment from him.

"I may not be wearing that, but I will still fight."

For a moment he seemed surprised. His head tilted and he gave her a questionable look.

"With you," she added then. "You need to fight for both of us now. And to be honest," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I find your fighting skills could use some improvement."

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "I see…"

The soothing clanging of the rings of his staff and their footsteps on the gravel combined with the singing birds on the trees and the rustling wind blowing through the leaves was the only thing filling up the new silence that followed.

Both occasionally taking a peek at the other, staring in the eyes of the other person before averting their gaze again to the path in front of them. Then he spoke and Sango had already been expecting him to say more than just the last the words.

"Say, are the aftermaths of these training sessions going to be like that last one?"

Her shoulders were shuddering in her silent laugh. Then she answered that question with the most serious expression. "Only if you win."

He was quick enough to catch the hidden meaning behind her words and as they continued their walk she noticed there was this huge grin on his face and dazed expression his eyes as if he was indulging himself in a little fantasy.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sango said in means to burst his bubble.

"Ah, but I beat you once, didn't I?" He gave her a wink.

She did remember that time. It had almost cost him his life.

"You were just incredibly lucky." And although she had been playfully teasing him, these words were the exact truth.

He parried the seriousness with his casual aloofness in these matters. "But Sango, one does not fare well without luck. And I am a religious man. I trust in Buddha to guide me and on occasion grant me these lucky moments. Besides…" And he was walking a bit quicker now, moving himself in front of her and turning around to walk backwards so he could face her. "You are pregnant. I think I can best you when you are all fat and bloated."

Her eyes widened even though there was this malicious grin on his face. "Houshi," she growled and her right hand took a tighter grip on hiraikotsu.

As if anticipating her reaction he turned around again and bolted. A trying not to laugh demon slayer followed in pursuit.

* * *

The two who had emerged from the forest were watching the spectacle down below from the top of the hill.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "You are going to have to pay up, Shippo. Toldya that marriage wasn't going to last."

Sitting on top of the hanyou's shoulder the young kitsune rolled his eyes. _Idiot._

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: Happy new year everyone! ^_^

For those that are fond of the MirSan pairing there is this MirSan event on tumblr that will go live on 1-1-2016. Several artist and authors (including myself) will post a large amount of MirSan art and fanfics to spread some MirSan love throughout the InuYasha fandom.

If you are a MirSan shipper just google 'MiroSanta' and find the page on tumblr. All works will be posted there first before they will be posted anywhere else.

This fic is not related to this event, but I wanted to kick off with some MirSan romance/humor fic to give 2016 one hell of a start.

Reviews are most appreciated.


End file.
